


Grooming

by Esteliel



Series: Nepeta Cataria [2]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Cat Ears and Tails, Catboys, M/M, Madeleine Era, dominance grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert's hair is in need of grooming, at least that is what Madeleine seems to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming

Javert twitched. The tip of his tail curled around his leg for a moment as he resisted the urge to look away, or to groom himself in reflex at the Mayor's stare. It was a most uncomfortable and unnatural stare, and for a moment his ears flattened and his tail whipped nervously around to hit the leather of his other boot. Well-polished leather, he thought to himself, resisting as well the urge to look down to make certain that he had not missed a spot of dirt. 

No; it had not rained today. He was spotless, perfectly groomed; there was absolutely no reason for the Mayor to stare at him in such a way – this was bordering on rudeness, yet what could Javert do but lower his eyes and wait to be dismissed? When he chanced a glance up, Madeleine was still staring at him with unusual focus. Javert's tail swished, then – “Monsieur,” he said, “I believe I have kept you from your work long enough,” and bowed and made to turn, his ears twitching with unease and the need to escape the Mayor's stare.

“One moment, Javert,” the Mayor said, and Javert's tail lashed his own legs again as he contemplated how much of an affront it would be to pretend he had not heard – but Madeleine was fast, despite his lion bulk. At the impact, Javert's breath escaped from his lips in a surprised huff that might have been called a hiss, would such a thing not have been highly inappropriate.

Madeleine's warm palm closed around his neck in an easy demonstration of dominance as he pushed Javert's face down onto his desk. Javert tried his best to suppress another not-quite-hiss as the Mayor began to groom him with quick, forceful strokes of his tongue.

“Monsieur le Maire,” Javert protested, very nearly squirming if that would not have been undignified, his ears flat against his skull. His tail whipped against the wood of the desk; there came another swipe of the rough tongue across the sensitive, soft fur of his ears. Madeleine ignored his protest, and Javert seethed quietly, held in place by the strength of lion muscle as much as by the awareness of the natural order of things, which said that the Mayor had every right to do such a thing to him, and that Javert had no right at all to even entertain thoughts of turning his head and biting the wrist so near to his teeth.

“There,” Madeleine said when he released Javert at last, and Javert stood, ears still flat and slightly damp, his tail swishing nervously back and forth as he stood before the Mayor. “Your hair looked ungroomed.”

Javert very nearly hissed, but held himself back just in time. 

“Thank you, Monsieur,” he said stiffly, and bowed only as much as propriety demanded, resisting the urge to brush at the damp fur with his hand in humiliated annoyance. Madeleine’s lip twitched just a little. Javert turned with a soft, impotent hiss to flee from the Mayor’s office, and only dared to snarl at the tabby secretary that met him with a wide-eyed look once the door was closed behind himself.


End file.
